Youtuber By Day
by Freeflare
Summary: Hell, hath no fury like an over obsessed Markiplite fan girl pissed off. Mark accidentally pissed off a fan girl & gets a curse placed upon him.
1. Uber Fan Girl

**I own nothing(big surprise there .) & mean absolutely no offense to any of the people(Youtuber or otherwise) mentioned in this story.**

**Author's Note: I'm setting this story shortly after Markiplier moved into his apartment.**

"And I'll see you, in the next video! Buh-bye!" Mark waved goofily at the camera before he stopped recording. He sighed satisfied with his work for the day. He looked at the time in the bottom corner of is monitor and raised his eyebrows in surprise. 3 am. He stretched and spun his computer chair around. Editing could wait till tomorrow, or technically later. He took off his headphones and shuffled to bed letting himself flop carelessly down onto it. He let out another sigh, this time of content. He wasn't wearing any pants so he could just let himself drift off into sleep without having to worry about a thi-

_DING_

Mark jumped nearly out of his bed at the sound from his phone. The screen was lit up as it sat on the headboard. He grumbled and grabbed it adjusting his crooked glasses to get a better look at the screen. He groaned seeing a new e-mail had been sent to him. Of course Mark had nothing against the people who sent him e-mails, especially his fans. They were usually so caring and encouraging and just great to read through. But...lately there had been this one rather...enthusiastic fan who had been bombarding him with e-mails and tweets and Facebook messages and any other way she could get in contact with him. She was beyond fan girl. She was uber fan girl mixed with over attached girlfriend.

Mark had already thanked her many times for her suggestions and fan art and everything else she had sent him. He had also tried his best to be as polite as possible in tell her that she needed to calm down and even back off just a touch. She just was not getting it. Normally Mark would have just muted his phone notifications and just rolled over and gone to sleep. But he couldn't keep doing this, it had gotten to the point where a lot of his other fans had become intimidated by her. He opened his phone and replied to the e-mail.

_Brittany, please don't take this the wrong way but you can't keep doing this. This isn't healthy._

Mark hit send and waited, it did not take long. It was actually pretty scary how fast she replied. It really did concern him how little sleep this girl seemed to get. He opened the reply and read it.

_What do you mean, Markibaby?_

Mark cringed, he did not mind nicknames. Hell, he had come up with quite a few ridiculous ones in his career thus far, but 'Markibaby' just made him uncomfortable. It did not help that Brittany was only fifteen.

_Seriously, you need to stop this. You're always sending me things, which is cool every once in a while but all this has gotten way out of hand. Just please stop._

He knew it would not be that easy, but he could try. He really was trying to be as gentle as possible in letting her done.

_Don't be upset with me, honey bunny._

Dear god, he was trying to be patient and even understanding. But he did not have a long enough fuse to deal with this.

_I'm serious. Stop. Now. I'll block you and report you for harassing me and my fans._

The reply that came next was the quickest one yet.

_No, don't do that! Please, boo boo. They're just jealous of our love!_

Too late, Mark had had enough of this. He knew she would not stop doing this, it would just start all over again in the morning or later in the day. She had caused enough trouble. He went through his social media accounts and started blocking her. Then he reported her. All he had to do now was mark her e-mail for spam. He went back to his e-mail and paused, she had sent another reply. He hesitated but opened it. This one was different. There was also a video attached. He knew she was pissed, he could tell just by the thumbnail. Again his hesitated, what if it was a virus. He decided to open it anyway.

As soon as the video started playing Mark heard Brittany yelling. "How could you! I did nothing wrong! I love you, Markipie! You can't...you can't do this! You-You stabbed me in the back!" Mark cringed at her shrieking and moved his thumb to stop the video from playing. "You leave me no choice! I'll curse you!" Wait, what? Seriously? She was trying to curse him? Obviously she was not shouting profanities so she must mean like...magic cursing. Mark actually chuckled and rubbed his forehead. This was unbelievable. He looked at the screen and watched the blonde girl close her eyes. She almost seemed to be meditating or something. That was weird. She must be more bizarre and unstable than he thought. He was almost startled by her suddenly saying something again. But he could not understand a word of what she said. He turned the volume up and listened. She was saying something in some kind of...gibberish or made up language. Was she for real? This went on for maybe a minute or two before she suddenly stopped and opened her pale green eyes. Mark stared as he saw one of the creepiest grins spread across Brittany's face. That's where the video ended.

Well...that was disconcerning. Mark shifted in bed almost feeling physically uncomfortable after that. He tried to laugh it off, "W-What, am I gonna turn into a toad now?" He almost did not want any kind of response to that. He set his phone back down and settled back into bed. He mentally scolded himself for being such a big bubble blowin' baby. He should not be scared of a little blonde girl. He rested his head on his pillow and let his eyes close. Within seconds he was asleep. Around six though he was woken up by one of the weirdest dreams he had ever had. And Brittany was in it. That could not be a good sign. He did not want to admit it to himself, but that girl had actually creeped him out. He creased his eyebrows and frowned rolling over. He definitely needed more than three hours of sleep to do anything. But falling back asleep was not as easy as it had been before.


	2. Fever

Trees flew by at such a speed that they became just tall blurs. The air that blew by him was cool, but not unpleasantly so. There was a thick fog that hung low to the ground that his quick step disturbed. The only sounds besides his footsteps that he could hear were his fast breaths. Oddly enough his breathing sounded odd, it was hoarse & deep. How long had he been running? And what was he running from? He came to a stop & rested against a tree. He took the time to look around him, where ever he was was dark. The only source of light he had was the round moon shining light through the tree limbs. Something didn't feel right. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was an odd tingling sensation under his skin & his stomach kept twisting. He felt uneasy in general.

A load rustling sound somewhere behind him caught his attention. Driven by instincts alone he didn't even take a moment to look over his shoulder as he took off again. He'd played enough horror games to know better than to wait for something unseen to catch up to him. He wished he had something to defend himself with at least. It wasn't till he couldn't hear the sounds behind him anymore that he finally chanced a glance behind him. He didn't see anything but while he was distracted he missed the bit of a dip down in the ground. He let out a yelp as he fell face first into a pond. Immediately after hitting the water he pushed himself up onto his hands & knees. He coughed & choked a bit looking around him again. Still nothing. He wondered if he had over reacted to a rabbit or something in the bushes. He let his head hang down as he took a moment to calm down & take some deep breaths.

Once the surface of the water calmed a bit he was able to see his reflection. In the next second he heard a growl that would've turned your hair white. He involuntarily froze. He slowly lifted his head & his eyes went wide as he saw what stood on the other side of the pond. A large, furry figure loomed at the edge of the water staring at him with unblinking eyes. It's eyes glowed like fire as it growled. He debated on whether or not to run not taking his eyes off the creature. As if sensing his thoughts that thing suddenly snarled & charge through the pond at him. He scrambled up & attempted to run before he was caught. But within seconds he felt a sharp pain shoot through his back. He saw a flash of claws & those firy eyes before he bolted upright in bed.

Mark gripped the sheets covering him as he took quick, gasping breaths. His head whipped around to take in his surroundings. He was safe in his apartment. Of course. It was a dream. Just a dream. He put a hand to his forehead wiping away the sweat there. Still, it had been really...disturbing. He really needed to lay off the horror games for a while apparently. He shook his head to clear it & reached over to his nightstand to put his glasses on. He looked at the digital numbers of his clock, it was almost noon. Bob & Wade would arrive in a couple hours. It had been quite a while since all three of them had been able to hang out together so Mark had arranged for them to stay in his apartment for a few days. They'd be making some videos during that time of course. Mark pushed himself out of bed & made his way to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Shortly after eating Bob & Wade arrived at his door. He helped both of them in with the couple bags they had.

"How's your stalker?" Wade joked.

Mark made a sarcastic face at him & frowned, "It's been almost a month. Shut up."

"So she hasn't done anything since then?" Bob asked.

Mark shook his head, "Nothing." He actually wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Some how the silence on her part unsettled him more than her persistent attempts to get his attention. He turned his attention back to his friends.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour."

They spent a good majority of the day playing games that Mark recorded for Youtube. But Mark began to notice that he wasn't feeling so great that darker it got outside.

Bob also seemed to notice this because Mark was getting quiet & looked pale. "Hey, Mark."

Mark looked at Bob, he wasn't paying much attention to the game anymore anyway. "Mm?"

Bob frowned & put a hand to Mark's forehead. He seemed to be sweating a bit & his skin felt a little too warm.

Wade's attention was now on them. "Do you have a fever?"

Mark shrugged & set his controller down starting to feel a dull ache throughout his body. Maybe he got the flu some how.

"I think you should go lay down for a while." Bob took his hand back still looking rather concerned.

Mark sighed & nodded half heartedly. He stood up & climbed the stairs to his room. He let himself collapse onto the bed & took his glasses off. He didn't bother climbing under the covers, it would only make him warmer. After a bit he managed to fall asleep, unfortunately he wasn't able to get much sleep before he was woken up. He just couldn't get comfortable. His body ached too much & he sweating way too much. He groaned & rolled himself out of bed shuffling to the bathroom. He turned on the light & winced, he squinted turning the faucet on. He splashed cold water on his face & took a moment to breath.

Mark pressed his lips together wondering what exactly he should take to make this go away. He paused when he felt his teeth. He touched his tongue to his teeth & found that his canines were different. They were a bit longer & definitely sharper. He creased his eyebrows in confusion & inspected these...fangs. They were definitely real & they ached. He tried not to panic, maybe this was a joke. Somehow... He shifted unsure of what to do. He then noticed his nails. They had grown & curved like claws. What the hell was going on? His head started to spin & his vision became blurry like if he had taken way too much cold medicine. He found himself starting to lose balance. He ended up collapsing to the ground with a grunt. He could feel & hear his heart pounding. Maybe he was hallucinating. This could just be some weird fever dream. He told himself this to try to calm down but when he felt the sharp tingling in his skin he knew this was real. He was almost hyperventilating. His mind fumbled with what to do amidst his panic & pain. Before he could think of something he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Mark. You okay?"

Wade. That was Wade. He looked up at the door trying to focus on breathing properly. "W-Wade.." he couldn't speak properly, his mouth felt so dry.

"Mark?" Wade stood on the other side of the door. He had noticed that his friend wasn't in his bed anymore & just wanted to make sure he was alright. But by the rather frightened & breathless way Mark said his name it didn't seem like it.

"Should I come in?"

Mark's body shook uncontrollably as he tried to at least sit up. He tried to focus on his balance but everything seemed to have multiplied & wouldn't stay still. "Y-Yeah.."

Wade had to press his ear to the door in order to hear him but once he got Mark's okay he turned the knob & pushed the door open. As soon as he spotted Mark however he froze in shock.


	3. Bob, We Have a Problem

Wade's mind went almost completely blank as he looked down at the smaller male. Along with the fangs & claws, he saw Mark had glowing amber eyes & pointed ears. He also spotted fur sprouting from places on his body.

"Help..W-W..." Mark's voice was strained & wavered.

Wade broke out of his thoughts & tentatively knelt down before Mark. "W-What do I do?" he couldn't just take him to the hospital. This was...well, he didn't know what this was but he knew it wasn't something doctors could help with.

Even Mark didn't know. Of course clear thoughts weren't happening for him right now. He groaned & grimaced, he looked towards Wade. "Bob...get..B-Bob..." Bob was usually the more level headed & collected of the three of them. Maybe he would figure this out.

Wade nodded, though hesitant to just leave Mark, & went to wake Bob.

Mark stayed where he was giving up on moving very much, not that he had much choice. The tingling was causing his legs to feel numb almost like when they fell asleep. Time seemed to pass by much slower than it actually did while he waited & panicked. After a bit his vision blurred beyond all recognition & his brain became to fuzzy to do anything. He fell into blackness.

Once Wade got Bob awake, which wasn't hard once he said Mark was in trouble, he lead him to the bathroom. But Mark wasn't there. He wasn't on the floor. He wasn't in the bathroom. He wasn't anywhere nearby that he could see.

"So...where is he?" Bob looked at Wade in confusion.

"Uh...I left him here..." Wade scratched his head turning around completely as he searched for signs of Mark.

Though Bob was concerned with the fact that Wade had said Mark needed help, he was beginning to wonder how much of an actual emergency this was.

They both searched around upstairs before they headed downstairs. It was dark so they turned lights on as they went. However once they reached the kitchen there was a bone chilling growl. Bob's hand paused midair in his attempt to turn the light on. There was just a little bit of dim light from the other room though. They could see a figure crouching low to the ground & a pair of glowing eyes staring at them.

Bob cast a very unnerved glance at Wade & found the other man was quite pale. He tried to figure out what they could do that wouldn't get them...killed. He subtly tapped Wade's arm & gestured for him to follow his lead in slowly backing out of the room.

But with every step they took to back out, the figure did the same towards them. When they got halfway into the lit room they were able to get a better look at the figure. It was Mark. He was obviously...wolfish with everything including a snout-like nose, short tail & oddly shaped feet. But it was definitely Mark. Even if he didn't seem to be himself at the moment.

"Mark?" Wade tried to keep his voice even & as calm as possible. Which was extraordinarily difficult when his best friend was looming at the doorway with a rather menacing looking expression. Like a predator preparing to take down it's prey.

"Mark." Bob tried a more commanding tone hoping that it would have a similar effect as it usually would with a dog.

Mark turned his attention from Wade to Bob & took a few more steps towards them still growling lowly.

"Mark, listen to me." Bob hoped beyond hope that somehow they would be able to reach Mark before he did anything.

Wade continued to back up with Bob & glanced around them looking for something to defend themselves with. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Mark harm but if a temporary wound meant saving their lives then they had no choice. He noticed a hardcover book & grabbed it. He nudged Bob & gestured to the door of the apartment. Maybe he could distract Mark just long enough for them to escape.

Bob noticed the plan & nodded, it was pretty much their only shot. As soon as Wade threw the book he ran to the door as fast as he could.

Mark yelped when the book made contact with his face & stumbled back a bit. He quickly noticed that Wade & Bob was escaping. He growled louder & in a flash he whipped around grabbing Wade without much effort.

Wade yelped in surprise & hit the ground. He grimaced & looked up to find Mark pinning him to the ground baring his teeth. The color drained from his face & he felt a lump form in his throat. He was so dead.

Bob whipped around with his hand on the door knob when he heard Wade yelp. His eyes went wide seeing the situation Wade was in. "Mark!"

Mark jerked his head at Wade's throat with fangs ready.


	4. Man's Best Friend

Wade squeezed his eyes shut & braced himself for pain. He stayed like this for a while before he realized something. There was no pain. No sensation sharp fangs sinking into his neck. Nothing like that. Instead he felt some warm & slightly wet brush against his neck. He tentatively opened his eyes just a bit & looked at Mark. He could see his friend still had him pinned, but he seemed to be sniffing at him with his mouth partially open.

Mark took deep & careful sniffs around Wade's neck & hair. He knew that scent. It was a safe scent. It was the scent of someone he trusted & cared for. He let out a low, almost grumble-like noise. His ear twitched slightly when he heard Bob shift by the door. He let go of Wade & stood back up facing Bob.

Wade swallowed unsurely & slowly pushed himself to his feet. If he was getting the right idea from Mark, it seemed he wasn't seen as a threat to him. He looked to Bob seeing he was definitely still anxious about this. He glanced at Mark, at least he wasn't growling or bearing his teeth anymore. "Bob, let him smell you."

Bob raised an eyebrow at Wade, he had seen what happened between Wade & Mark just a moment ago. But the idea of approaching the still edgy Mark didn't seem like a good one.

"I..don't think he'll hurt you." Wade tried to encourage.

"Oh great..." Bob hesitated, but very slowly held his arm towards Mark much like he would do with a dog he was meeting for the first time.

Mark's eyes switched to watching Bob's arm. He took a couple steps toward him seeing Bob wasn't in a defensive position anymore. Once he was close enough he gave a passing sniff at his hand before grabbing Bob's shirt. He pulled him closer & sniffed at Bob the same way he had with Wade. He decided there would be no threat from Bob either after a couple minutes. They were both trustworthy & wouldn't hurt him. That's all he needed to know.

Bob stopped moving once Mark approached him & held very still for him. It was bizarre to have the man he'd known for years sniffing his neck. But once Mark was satisfied & let go of him he looked to Wade. "Now what?"

Wade shrugged cluelessly.

Mark gave a rather disgruntled sound & went back to the kitchen. He returned to his previous task of searching for food.

Bob & Wade followed after him still rather stunned by the whole thing. Seeing that Mark didn't seem to be finding what he wanted, Wade looked through some cabinets for a moment before he pulled out a box of Cheez-Its. He glanced at Bob wondering if this even still applied here. "Hey, Mark." he lightly shook the box.

Mark turned around & perked up seeing what Wade had in his hand. With out hesitation he grabbed the offered box & headed back to his room. He didn't waste any time & ripped into the box & plastic bag inside. He took hand or...clawfuls of Cheez-Its at a time.

Once again Bob & Wade followed him all the way back up. They just stood at the doorway & watched him for a while. "So...how do we change him back?" Wade looked at Bob hoping he had an answer.

Bob pressed his lips together & took a breath as he thought about this. "Well, I think..what we're dealing with here is lycanthropy so we need to wait till dawn. Unless all those werewolf movies were lying."

Wade nodded, it's the only explanation they had for now so they'd just have to wait & deal with whatever Mark did.

"But I think another important question is, how did this happen?" Bob looked to Wade, "How did Mark become a werewolf? He wasn't bitten by anything right?"

Wade shrugged, "He didn't say he had been."

"I guess we'll have to ask him...later." Bob looked back to Mark seeing he'd basically stuffed his mouth full of the small orange squares. This was going to be a long night.

Later, after Mark had his fill of Cheez-Its & some beef jerky, all three of them went to the livingroom, Bob & Wade agreed to take turns watching Mark while the other slept. Just to make sure nothing bad happened. Some time during this Mark climbed onto the couch & settled himself into a rather awkward position for Bob & Wade. He took up the space between them but also laid his legs across Wade's lap while he rested his head on Bob's leg. Neither of them were willing to deal with the possible repercussions that would come if they tried to move Mark. So they just let him rest there. If it weren't for how absolutely bizarre this was they probably would've laughed or even taken pictures to show Mark later. The were also way too tired for any of that.

By the time the sun started to rise Bob was the one watching Mark. He was almost ready to just fall asleep until he noticed Mark's some what distressed expression as he slept. He wondered what was wrong till he realized what was going on. He just stared as the physical changes Mark had reverted back to his normal features. He could hear some cracks & such noises mixed with Mark groaning & wincing. Once it was over & Mark returned to a more peaceful sleep, Bob relaxed letting himself sleep.

Hours later Mark woke up. He took a deep breath & rubbed his face to wake up more. He reached for his glasses but stopped when he realized he wasn't in his bed. He creased his eyebrows in confusion & pushed himself up into a sitting position. He saw Bob & Wade on either side of him asleep. Now he was more confused. Had they played Drunk Minecraft last night. If he'd gotten so drunk that he couldn't remember what happened there's no way he wouldn't have a hangover now.

"Mark?" Wade took a deep breath waking up. He looked to Mark seeing he was back to normal. Obviously completely bewildered but normal.

"Wade...what happened last night?"

Oh, boy...


	5. Brittany

"Are you serious?" Mark looked at Bob & Wade questioningly.

Both of them nodded watching him with concern.

Mark ran a hand through his hair & thought this over. If they weren't just messing with him, it would explain a lot.

"Mark, we wouldn't lie about you turning into a oversized dog." Bob insisted.

"More of a puppy actually." Wade added receiving a slight kick to the leg from Bob.

Mark looked at Wade creasing his eyebrows & took a deep breath. "Okay...so I'm a werewolf..." he wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. When it was just pretend & not actually real he thought it was a cool idea to be one. But now that it was real it was a whole different ball game. There was a very real risk of him hurting someone or worse.

"We'll figure this out." Bob wasn't entirely sure how but between the three of them they'd be able to do something useful.

Wade nodded in agreement & turned back to Mark. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

Mark pressed his lips together & squinted as he tried to think. "I remember feeling sick, really sick...then you at the door..." He absently chewed on his bottom lip, "That's it."

Bob nodded, "That actually makes sense. At least by movie logic. If you go through physical changes then so does your mind."

Mark shifted rather uncomfortable with the idea.

"Mark, were you ever bit by anything?"

Mark frowned a bit & shook his head, "No..."

Both Bob & Wade frowned at this. "Okay...then how did you become a werewolf."

Mark sighed & shrugged, "I don't know. It doesn't make any sense."

"Let's think. Besides being bitten by a werewolf what else could create a werewolf?" Bob looked at the two of them.

"Uh..werewolves can be born. Was anyone in your family a werewolf?" Wade looked to Mark.

Mark snorted & shook his head, "No way."

"Alright...someone could create a werewolf with a spell or something." Wade suggested.

Mark frowned deeper & shook his head, "No, nobody's..." He trailed off & a look of realization formed on his face. He looked at Bob & Wade. "I know who it is."

"Who what is?" Wade looked at his friend in confusion.

"Who cursed me." Mark answered & got up from the table.

"Someone cursed you? Who?" Bob turned his head watching Mark.

Mark grabbed his phone & turned it on. He looked at his friends. "Her name's Brittany."

"Your stalker. How?"

Mark searched through his e-mails, "She sent me this e-mail after I started blocking & reporting her."

"Well, what did she say?" Wade was extremely curious now.

"I don't know, she just started screaming & then she chanted something." Mark found the e-mail & opened it. But the video was gone. It was suppose to be there. He hadn't done anything with it. It couldn't just disappear!

"What's wrong?" Bob got up & went over to Mark.

"It's gone..."

"The video? Did you delete it?" Wade came over looking at Mark's phone.

Mark shook his head, "No." He went from being a bit unnerved to being very nervous when he noticed that all Brittany's accounts seemed to have been deleted. "Fuck. I can't find her. Not her e-mail, not her Facebook page, nothing."

The three of them looked at each other at a loss for what to do. They were so fucked.


	6. A Solution & a Problem

Mark pulled on his hair a bit as he sat on the couch. All three of them had been searching for hours for Brittany & they hadn't found a thing. It's like she disappeared. It was bitterly ironic actually, the one time Mark needed her she wasn't there. He actually regretted ever doing or saying anything to upset her. If he had just let it be he wouldn't have gotten cursed.

"It'd be nice if we had a search team." Wade muttered still scrolling through the internet.

Bob paused in his own scrolling & looked up at Wade seeming to have gotten a brilliant idea. "We do."

Mark lifted his head & looked at Bob, "We do?"

Bob smiled a bit & nodded, "Yeah, think about it. How many other Youtubers have you talked to, Mark?"

Mark's eyes widened, Bob was on to something.

"We'll send e-mails out to as many people as we can & they can spread the word. We might actually be able to find her."

"I'm gonna kiss you, Bob." Mark smiled brightly as he immediately started forming an e-mail to send out.

"I'd rather you didn't." Bob muttered & started making a list of Youtubers to contact.

In the next few hours the three of them were able to get into contact with quite of few people. Yamimash, Pewdiepie, Tobuscus, CinnamonToastKen, Cyndago, JackSepticEye, Cryaotic, everybody they could. Some of them even responded pretty quick telling them they were on it. Of course they thought it was pretty odd that Mark would want to know the where abouts of a fifteen year old girl. So some bit of explaining was needed, Mark just didn't want to let anyone know exactly why they needed to find her.

"Are you ready for tonight, Mark?" Wade looked to his friend as they ate their dinners.

Mark paused & creased his eyebrows, "What do you mean? What's going on tonight?" he said with a mouth full of his burger.

"It's still technically a full moon." Bob said, "Full moons last about three days."

Mark froze & looked at Bob & Wade seeming stunned. "Are you kidding me?"

Bob shook his head.

Mark suddenly lost his appetite & set his burger down with a deep frown.

"It'll be fine, we already know you won't hurt us." Wade reassured.

Bob nodded, "We just need to keep you occupied in the apartment."

Mark pressed his lips together looking up at his friends. He nodded softly, he just didn't want anything bad to happen to them. Especially not by his hand.

So they helped Mark prepare as best they could & just waited during the little bit of time there was left before the moon would rise.

"At least we don't have to tie you up."

Mark frowned, "Shut up, Wade." He was doing his best not to pace in his room.

"Do you want us to stay?" Bob wanted to make sure they did whatever made Mark more comfortable.

Mark paused & seemed to think about this for a minute. "Yeah..." it might help him stay relatively calm if his friends were there because he already knew how freaky it was to go through this alone. Plus he wouldn't hurt them it seemed.

Bob nodded & sat down with Wade out of the way & to give Mark some space.

"You might wanna take your shirt & glasses off." Wade suggested.

Mark looked down at his shirt, Wade was right. He didn't want to ruin it, it was a RoosterTeeth shirt after all. He took his glasses off setting them out of the way before pulling his shirt off setting it on the bed.

It was pretty quiet in the room now. It wasn't really like they could have a casual conversation till Mark started changing.

After a moment or two Mark huffed anxiously & got up off the edge of his bed to look out the window. It was already dark outside, it seemed like it would be a pretty clear night. He lightly rubbed his arms & felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the pale orb start to rise on the horizon. He could feel his body temperature go up & his heart start to speed up.

"Mark?" Wade could see Mark was shaking & couldn't help but be concerned.

Mark couldn't give a proper response as his legs gave in causing him to fall to his hands & knees. He slowly looked up at Bob & Wade with his now glowing eyes.

Here they go again.


	7. Night 2

Despite the obvious concern & worry on his & Wade's faces Bob didn't move over to Mark. He highly doubted that crowding in on a transforming werewolf was a very good idea. And it seemed this theory was right, what with Mark's growing nails & teeth. But it still made both of them extremely uncomfortable to see him in such pain & to hear the strangled sounds that came from him. In the aftermath of the transformation Mark laid rather still on the floor for a while. It obviously took quite a lot out of him to go through this.

"Hey..Mark?" Wade edged closer to Mark, he was still uncertain about this whole thing.

Mark opened his eyes & focused on Wade. He didn't growl, he didn't show teeth, he just watched him.

Wade came to kneel down beside Mark & slowly reached a hand out to touch Mark's head.

Mark let out something similar to a heavy sigh.

Bob relaxed a bit & stood up, "Let's check our e-mails. Maybe somebody's found Brittany." He headed in to the livingroom & opened his laptop.

Wade got up & followed Bob. The sound of claws hitting the floor behind him told him Mark wasn't going to be far from them.

Bob spent a good while looking through the few e-mails that ha come in, so far no one had much to offer to help them. He tried searching online just for the merest hint to where she could be.

Wade, meanwhile, had been trying to see if Mark could still work a game pad in this form. Apparently he could, but he had little to no interest in video games at the moment.

Instead Mark got Wade to play fight with him. He was surprisingly careful about his claws & teeth. He seemed to realize that since neither Wade no Bob had claws & fangs like him he should be gentle. All the same he wrestled around with Wade & basically bear hugged him into submission. Which was an interesting sight to see since, even as a werewolf, Mark was shorter than Wade.

For the most part it was a quiet & calm night. By morning Mark was back to normal & when he woke up he found he was in his own bed instead of draped across his friends' laps. However he was surrounded by every plushie he owned. As he grabbed his shirt he looked to the sleeping Wade who sat slouched in the chair beside his bed. He pulled his shirt on & nudged Wade's knee.

Wade snorted as he abruptly woke up, he looked to Mark. "Oh, hey you're up."

Mark nodded & raised an eyebrow gesturing to the nest of plushies. "What's with all this?"

"Oh, Bob & I got you to sleep in your bed but only if you had all your plushies." Wade explained, "You also made sure that one of us stayed in here with you throughout the night."

Mark blinked at this, "I thought werewolves were suppose to be blood thirsty monsters."

"Oh don't worry, you're terrifying. Especially when you're rolling around on the ground trying to tackle me."

Mark half rubbed his face & half face palmed. "Where's Bob?"

"Making breakfast I think." Wade stood up & stretched. Sleeping in a chair wasn't comfortable for any length of time.

Mark ran a hand through his hair & got out of bed. When they came into the kitchen Bob was busy making french toast & bacon. "Has anyone said anything about Brittany?"

Bob looked at them & shook his head. "No, there's only been a hint or two about a girl who looks like Brittany, but probably isn't."

Mark frowned & slumped down in a chair with a groan of frustration. "There's gotta be some way of finding her."

"What more can we do? I'm pretty sure if we put up flyers people will be looking for _us_." Wade sat beside Mark & rested his chin in his hand.

Mark perked up when he heard a beep from his phone, headed to his room to see what the notification was for. In a matter of a minute he came rushing back into the kitchen with a wide eyed look. "They found her."

Both Bob & Wade turned & looked at Mark in surprise.

"One of Ken's fans said they live across the street from her." Mark explained, "She lives in LA."

Both of his friends stared dumbstruck for a moment before Wade stood up. "Well, let's go."

None of them wasted any time in grabbing what was necessary & shutting off the stove before they left the apartment. They climbed into Mark's car & headed out following Google maps to the point that was marked.

They were finally going to resolve this whole mess.


	8. FML: Fuck Mark's Life

"Are...we sure this is the right place?" Wade glanced around at the practically empty house.

The front door had actually been unlocked & they hadn't gotten an answer when they knocked so they had decided to take a look inside. When they did they immediately noticed that there were only some pieces of furniture & such. As if the person who lived here was-

"Gone..." Mark scanned the rooms one by one not finding anything more than hints of them being lived in weeks ago. "She's gone..."

Bob frowned deeply helping Mark look, "She must have known we were coming."

Wade came out of one of the former bedrooms, "What do we do now?"

Mark knelt down on the floor at a complete loss for what they could do. He had fully expected to finally find Brittany & hadn't even considered the possibility of her not being here. He ran a hand through his hair & bit at his bottom lip.

Bob looked from Mark to Wade, "I...don't know."

Wade put a hand on Mark's shoulder trying to reassure him. He glanced outside & noticed a car pull up. A tall woman in a business suit got out & pulled out a for sale sign from the trunk of her car.

Bob looked to Wade & Mark. They all seemed to have the same idea so they headed outside getting the attention of the woman.

"Excuse me. You can't be in that house."

"We're sorry. We were just looking for...a friend who lived here." Wade said.

The woman looked at the three of them unsurely. "Well, they moved."

"We can see that. Do you know where to?" Bob was hoping the woman would help them out.

But she shook her head, "I can't tell you that. That would be a breach of my customer privacy contract."

"Please, it's extremely important." Mark urged doing his best to reinforce what he said with the most puppy eyed look he could muster.

The woman looked at Mark with some confusion & after a moment sighed deeply. "Look, I'm sorry but even if I could tell you they didn't leave the address they would be moving to."

Mark, Wade & Bob's shoulders slumped simultaneously.

"Well...did they mention a state?" Wade asked basically grasping as threads of hope here.

The woman pressed her lips together & lowered her eyebrows as she thought. "Ohio...yes, I think the mother mentioned going to Ohio."

Mark's jaw dropped open. Ohio? His home state? Seriously?

"I'm sorry, that's literally all I know & I'm already late for my next clients." the woman hurriedly planted the sign in the front lawn & headed back to her car.

Bob called a quick thank you to her before she drove off & turned to Mark & Wade.

"Ohio?" Mark was just exasperated by this.

"At least it's something to go on." Bob said & headed over to Mark's car.

Mark frowned & followed along with Wade. He got into the car with a heavy sigh & waited for them all to buckle up before driving off. They'd just have to go back to his apartment & come up with a plan B.

It was a pretty quiet ride since none of them knew what exactly to say. Half way there they had the misfortune of getting stuck in a traffic jam, which just improved Mark's mood even more. The three of them sulked in the car having nothing else they could do but wait it all to clear up. In the following couple hours they had only moved forward about two miles.

Mark leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest & a dismal look on his face. He glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard. 5:37. God, they'd been stuck here forever. He groaned in irritation looking out his window to see if things were getting any better. At least the sky looks kinda pretty from all the shades of orange & pink. His heart stopped. He visibly paled & grabbed Wade's arm.

"Ow! What?" Wade looked up from his phone at Mark & saw the look of terror on his face. Then it clicked.

"Oh shit." Bob immediately caught on.

They'd completely forgotten the last full moon tonight.


	9. Ticking Time Bomb

Badbadbadbadbad! Very bad! They couldn't be stuck in traffic when he was on the verge of transforming.

Neither of them had the chance to react or say anything before Mark grimaced & hunched over in his seat. He wrapped an arm around his middle feeling his insides shift. He was already starting to sweat.

There was no way Mark could even pretend to drive right now, so Wade unbuckled his seat belt & touched Mark's arm. "Switch seats with me."

Mark looked up & nodded pressing his lips together. He moved himself out of the driver's seat while Wade maneuvered himself there. He slumped into the passenger's seat & tried to focus on his breathing.

"Can you...hold it back?" Bob leaned forward from the back seat with deep concern on his face.

Mark cringed wrapping his arms around himself, "I can try..." By the way he said those three words both Bob & Wade knew he was already having a hard time with it.

"I'm taking the back roads." Wade turned the steering wheel & drove the car off the main road as soon as he got the chance. It would normally take longer than using the main road but with the traffic it'd definitely be quicker.

"Don't go too fast, we don't need to get pulled over." Bob added.

Mark gritted his teeth feeling the aching in his body intensify. He looked into the side mirror & saw his teeth were starting to form into fangs. He leaned his head back against the seat.

Wade glanced over at Mark seeing just how tight his grip on himself was by his white knuckles. "Hang in there, Mark."

Mark took a deep breath hearing the encouragement & furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

By the time they reached the apartment building the sky was darker & Mark had grown fangs, claws & pointed ears & his eyes shown amber despite his efforts.

Wade parked the car & looked from Mark to Bob, "He can't go in like this."

Bob creased his eyebrows & glanced around the car. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses & took his own hoodie off. "Put these on."

Mark didn't hesitate & slipped the hoodie & glasses on.

Bob pulled the hood up for Mark so hopefully no one would see anything.

Mark stuffed his hands in his pockets & the three of them made their way into the lobby.

The were almost to the elevator when-

"Mr. Fischbach!"

They all froze & Mark stiffly turned to see the landlord walking towards them.

"Excuse me, I wanted to talk to you about some complaints I've been receiving lately." the stout man didn't pay much attention to Wade or Bob. "Some of the residents in the apartment next to & below yours have been complaining about noise coming from your apartment. A couple of them even mentioned some of the noises sounded like a large dog."

Mark froze & side glanced at Bob. There was no way he could attempt to say a thing & risk flashing his fangs.

Bob & Wade both stood there with their minds spinning to come up with some kind of believable excuse.


End file.
